


Take Care Of Him

by rachellovesyou13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellovesyou13/pseuds/rachellovesyou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot takes place in-between Chapters One and Two of my story Daryl Dixon's Salvation. If you've not already read that one, I suggest you do so that this will make more sense. However it can be read as a standalone I suppose. In this story, Rick makes Beth a promise. Feedback is much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of Him

Beth made her way slowly down the stairs, the wool socks on her swollen feet making her footsteps silent. She knew Rick would be on watch while Michonne, Carl, Judith, and Daryl slept. She wondered if Abraham still kept watch next door in the house he shared with Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, Eugene, and Tara. Despite the fact that they had been in Alexandria for years, old habits were hard to break. 

Just as she expected, she found Rick with his back to her staring out the window into the night. He seemed to sense her presence and turned around to face her. "Beth what are you doing up? You know Daryl would have a fit if he knew you weren't resting." Rick told her as he crossed the room to where she stood. "Rick I'm fine." Beth said as he took her arms and helped her to gingerly lower herself onto the couch. Beth's hands automatically went down to rest on her huge belly. "Besides it's not like I can sleep much with this one giving me trouble." Beth giggled. Rick eyed her skeptically. "Your back hurting you again?" he inquired. "Yes." Beth sighed as she lifted her sweatpants-clad legs up onto the ottoman. "My feet are killing me too but Maggie says I could go into labor at any time which would be just as well because I don't think I can get any bigger." 

Rick continued to watch her as she gently rubbed her stomach. This pregnancy had been physically difficult for Beth. They were all on edge about her wellbeing and he knew Daryl was about to go insane with worry. "Can I feel?" Rick asked curiously. Beth looked up at him and smiled. "Sure." she told him. Rick tenderly placed his hands on both sides of Beth's tight belly and sure enough he could feel the child squirming around inside. Beth was right because her belly was enormous and Rick truly didn't know how much longer she could take it being so large and stretched out. Rick released a breathy chuckle as he felt the baby continue to move. "This kid is a Dixon through and through." he told her. "I know." she replied with a fond smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyways.....I want you to do something for me." 

Rick's ears perked up at this "Anything for you Beth." Beth nodded her head. "You know that this could kill me. I could die in childbirth and....... "Beth!" Rick cut her off her sternly. "No Rick!" she rebutted. "Daryl refuses to face the possibility of me dying but it's something that we have to prepare for! Please just hear me out!" Rick could see she was getting worked up and he knew the stress wasn't good for her. He gave an exasperated sigh as he nodded his head. Beth continued "The birth could kill me. I promised Daryl I'd fight like Hell but that doesn't guarantee that there won't be any complications. So if it comes to that......I need you to promise me that you'll take care of him. Daryl, I mean. Just....please take care of him for me. Can you do that?" 

"Beth do you honestly not KNOW what you mean to Daryl? You're EVERYTHING to him and if you die......then that's the end for Daryl too. He can't live without you. He loves you." Rick told her with a slight edge to his voice as he began pacing in front of her. "I know he does. And I love him. But I want him to keep on surviving even after I'm gone. Our baby will need her Father." Beth said with tears in her eyes. "You have to promise me Rick that you'll see to it that he keeps himself alive and that he raises this baby. He has to live even if I don't. Daryl.....he deserves to know the unconditional love of a child. He's never had anyone to love him but I do. We all love him and I want him to beat this world and be the Father I know he's aching to be. So please Rick? Please promise that you'll take care of Daryl?" she pleaded to him.

Rick had tears in his eyes too as he gave her a solemn nod. "Alright Beth. You have my word. If something happens to you he won't ever be the same......but I'll do my best to make him see that you would want him to carry on for the baby." he said to her. Beth gave him a tearful smile as she struggled to get to her feet. Rick came and put his arms around her to help her up. Once she was standing her hand went to her belly. "Thank you.....so much." she whispered to him. 

Rick gathered her in his arms for a hug being careful of the precious cargo that rested inside her. Rick had promised Herschel that he'd look out for Maggie and Beth both. Maggie had Glenn and now Beth had Daryl but Rick still felt that paternal instinct towards Herschel's two girls with a ferocious intensity. He also knew that Daryl was his brother and the bond they shared was unbreakable. Daryl might not be blood but he was his brother nonetheless and while he'd made his promise to Beth to take care of Daryl, he was also going to do everything in his power to see his brother's pregnant wife through the birth of their child. His niece was who Beth carried inside of her and Rick smiled as the thought hit him. 

Beth pulled away from Rick's embrace and gave him a small smile. She turned to make her way back upstairs to Daryl. "You need help walking?" Rick asked her. "I can manage." Beth told him with a smirk and Rick knew she could. She was strong. She was a fighter. "Hey Beth!" Rick called out. Beth turned around to face him again. "You know that you're the best thing that ever happened to Daryl right?" he asked. Beth gave a sentimental smile as she nodded her head. "I know Rick. He's the best thing that ever happened to me too." she told him. Rick smiled at her as she continued her way upstairs again. 

Rick sighed as he sank down into the couch. He sent up a silent prayer that Beth would survive. He'd been through Hell when Lori died in childbirth. True he loved Lori but the feelings Daryl had for Beth ran much deeper than what he and Lori had shared. Beth was the entire world to Daryl and if she didn't make it, Rick knew he'd not only be loosing his sister but he'd lose his brother as well. He could only hope and pray that he'd never have to fulfill his promise to Beth because he honestly didn't know if he could.


End file.
